The Missing Letters
by Angelica.Phoenix
Summary: This is my version of events told through letters that are sent in game between Shepard & Garrus. See their growing relationship bloom as they deal with life on the Normandy, started during the events of ME2. [Adult language & themes, no smut as of yet but I will build to that.] FemShep & Garrus, the letters behind the epic friendship & adorably awkward romance.
1. Sidonis Doubts

So this story has been running through my mind recently, as much as I love the Shepard/Garrus romance, I wanted to see a little more interaction with each other. I guess this all happens off screen, so that is why I can interpret it as I like. With the use of their Omni-tool, I imagine it's like modern day texting. I mean Shepard wouldn't walk around the ship ALL the time to talk to her crew, right..? [lets just nod and go with my idea for a moment lol] So here is the missing letters, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: No these aren't my characters, but this is an original story done by me.

* * *

**.The Missing Letters.**

_**To: Garrus V. (My best friend)**_

_**From: Shepard (Your worried Commander)**_

_**Subject: Avoiding me still?**_

Garrus it has been over 2 night cycles since you last spoke to me, or even looked me in the eye. Every time I stop by the main battery you've locked the door (and I know it's because you want to keep me out) but I'm worried Batman, I really am.

If I had thought for one second that killing Sidonis in the state he was in would bring you any comfort for the losses you have had, I would never have hesitated. But you are a good man who does good things; I don't want you living with that, vengeance is never worth it. (Doctor Saleon was another example my friend.)

So be mad for a while, but I'm stopping by tomorrow and I'm going to hack that door (I'm a damn good Engineer big guy, don't think that weak encryption code you've got on it will keep me out for long). I respect your privacy, but I'm really starting to miss my kickass turian buddy aka Archangel.

-Evangeline Shepard

* * *

_**To: Shepard (Interfering friend and CO)**_

_**From: Garrus V. (Still your friend despite it all...)**_

_**Subject: Male pride, licking old wounds and needing space.**_

Commander,

I understand that you are worried, and after all that we have been through this is just another to chalk up the FUBAR list of shit. After lusting for so long for vengeance you must understand that it's hard for me to let it go. The lives of my men demanded that I took care of the situation for they were the only ones to keep me sane when you died. My work on Omega meant something; it felt like I was actually making a difference to that piss-hole asteroid.

That broken shell of Sidonis we saw didn't change how dark my thoughts were of him, how I wanted to see that bullet pass between his eyes and feel the relief that one more piece of scum was wiped out of this universe... But you stepped in front, and honestly Shepard I felt my heart leap into my throat. I've been so worried about losing you again, and there you were defending someone who wasn't really worth your attention. I kept him alive for you, to save you. Seeing you down the scope of my gun is not something I ever want to repeat, promise you won't do that again?

I'll be over this soon, I'm not angry at you my friend. (What is this "Batman" you speak of? Shepard, turians descend from birds, not bats.) I know what your hacking skills are like; I've worked side-by-side with you for years now. But you forget that I'm more than just a pretty face, well, one side is pretty anyway... (Your comment made me laugh anyway, and ouch my face is paying for it now.)

-Garrus Vakarian (It's just Garrus to you, we've had this conversation before remember?)

* * *

_**To: Garrus V. (Still the prettiest turian on this ship)**_

_**From: Shepard (Your partner in crime, CO, Queen if you are feeling dramatic.)**_

_**Subject: Batman movie night!**_

I understand Garrus, if anyone would know what you are going through, it's me. I never thought of the consequences of standing before him, or how it must have made you feel... Being "dead" at least I had peace and I didn't know of the pain I left behind. I wish I had been brought back faster (or not have died at all would have been great, but hey I can't have it all.) I would have saved you from being a vigilante (not that it wasn't a worthwhile cause, but I can't help but notice that you have hardened because of it.)

But I have to believe that everything happens for a reason. I'm not religious, but the idea of fate, karma... With everything we have seen (and have yet to see, I'm sure the nightmare is far from over) I need to feel that something good will come of this all. If it hadn't have been for Saren, I don't know if we would have crossed paths in this big wide galaxy. (Huh, who would have thought that I would be thanking Saren for anything?) Your continued friendship means more than anything, I would gladly lay down my life to save yours (and that is what I did by standing in front of Sidonis; I saved the heart of you Garrus, you have to accept the truth of that.)

Now, this is all very weighty stuff "just Garrus" for us to be having over email. How about you release yourself from your encrypted cage and pry yourself from your beloved "calibrations" then join me for some classic movie time? It's about time I taught you about Batman, I'm sure you'll see the irony in there somewhere.

-Evangeline

* * *

_**To: Shepard (Quoting Aria huh? Is that some dig at my stint on Omega?)**_

_**From: Garrus V. (The ONLY turian aboard this ship)**_

_**Subject: One moment, in the middle of Calibrations.**_

Saren just sped up the process, I'm sure the fates were pushing us towards each other Shepard. I mean, every kickass commander needs an ex-vigilante turian as their second and fighting double. (Though seriously I'm just thankful that you made me see sense to leave my job at C-Sec; That was no life for_ this _turian bad-boy. Hardly any excuse to use my beloved Mantis, the poor girl was just laying neglected in a display case in my apartment. Can you imagine that Shepard?)

Honestly never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I would be living the life I live. That my closest friends would be a human, krogan & quarian (I mean really, Wrex is totally a bro... Right? You do believe I'll be safe on Tuchanka Commander? I mean I don't want to have to be running from thresher maws or crazy krogan leaders that want to kill us just "because".)

Shepard, if only you was a turian. I mean the skills you possess would have you climbing the Hierarchy in no time; I'm inclined to believe you would have made an excellent Primark. (I'm not just saying that because you are my CO.)

Now bare with me one moment, this firing algorithm will not best me! As soon as I am done with my calibrations, I will join you for my education in all things human. (You know, I'm going to bring around the first season of _First Contact Wars, _it really is a captivating show. Or you can charm your way to an early release copy of the new Blasto movie that just came out!)

-This is "just Garrus", signing off.


	2. Battlemaster of the Normandy

So yes this is another little snippet into the growing relationship of Shep & Garrus. I'll keep the chapters short, but I hope to update regularly whenever a thought crosses my head.

If anyone has any ideas that they want to throw my way, I would love to hear it and be able to turn it into another group of letters between our favourite duo.

Enjoy my lovely people!

* * *

_**To: Shepard (Battlemaster huh, a new title everyday Shepard)**_

_**From: Garrus V. (One thoroughly drained turian)**_

_**Subject: Where is this armour cleaning service you offered?**_

I must be some kind of psychic Shepard; Thresher maws?! Are the krogan absolutely insane?! I've never been covered in so much green slime in my life, it reminded me of this one dream I had about being suffocated in a pool of that horribly toxic coloured stuff you call Jell-O? (I remember Engineer Adams talking about it back on the SR-1, said he loved the stuff but it was hard to come by out in the terminus systems)

Anyway, this suit is not going to clean itself, and I distinctly remember hearing you promise me that you would clean my suit for a week if I would help our pubescent krogan achieve clan status. I'll leave the pieces outside your door if you would like, I'm off for an intense shower. (Though there isn't enough brain-bleach to wipe out the images of Grunt jumping on the dead maws' body and yelling "Giddy up cowboy!" while waving his shotgun in the air. Honestly Shepard, what have you been allowing that boy to watch..?)

It was nice to see Wrex again though; I think he's getting a little soft around the edges... (Don't tell him I said so, I'm damaged enough without the aid of a krogan equivalent of a "happy slap".)

Hopefully tomorrow's mission for Mordin goes more smoothly, I'll be ready to rock and roll whenever you need me. *cough* Not that I'm implying that you need to bring me along or anything...

-Garrus

* * *

_**To: Garrus V. (You slave driver, you)**_

_**From: Shepard (I've got aches where there shouldn't be aches...)**_

_**Subject: *Sigh* Leave it outside.**_

Yes I did promise, you're lucky that I'm a paragon of virtue and honesty. A hot shower sounds perfect right about now, but for the life of me I just can't get up off the couch. (It's an evil couch, it's just sucking me right back into it whenever I try to rise... I swear it's almost demonic in nature.)

Do you think the universe has a sick twisted sense of humour? I think fate is reading these messages, I mean how else could your prediction have come true exactly to a T? No more quips at our ventures Mister Vakarian, I forbid you. I just want a nice normal mission tomorrow, I don't want to find out that Mordin's missing assistant has turned into a stripper for the pleasure of some sick krogan, or that he's up to some evil experiment and turned a clan of krogan into some unstoppable force of zombies. (Next game night I'm going to introduce you to _Resident Evil._)

When isn't it nice to see Wrex? (Even if the first time I've seen him in over 2 years ends up with us battling a Thresher maw. I'm not going to hold it against him... Not much anyway.)

I'll meet you downstairs for dinner in about an hour. Early night for you tonight Garrus, *smirk* I need my partner with me as we slay our way through the horde of undead.

-Evangeline

* * *

_**To: Shepard (Master of the evil couch)**_

_**From: Garrus V. (Currently hooked on Resident Evil, so much better than that salarian horror game Sur'kesh Undead)**_

_**Subject: I know I know, I should be asleep...**_

Glad to see you finally managed to get off the couch Shepard, though you took longer than the hour you stated earlier. Must really be an evil couch, should we have it removed when we next dock at the citadel?

Can't sleep, too worried now if the undead will be our next challenge on Tuchanka. If you're awake, fancy coming down to join me? (Had Tali in here for all of 5 seconds, took one look at the screen, called me a Bosh'tet, muttering something under her breath that they reminded her too much of husks and hastily fled back to the comforting hum of the drive core.) I'm sure you've got more of a stomach for this game, fancy being my partner?

-Garrus Vakarian, Zombie Slayer Specialist.

* * *

_**To: Garrus V. (A very naughty turian)**_

_**From: Shepard (Equally as naughty human)**_

_**Subject: Bring your game face on Garrus, this is the apocalypse!**_

I vanquished the evil couch, no more worries about that piece of upholstery!

Tali is a sensitive being, what on earth did you show her that game for? *Sigh*

Okay Vakarian, gear up and turn the other controller on for me. I'll be down in two ticks.

-Evangeline Shepard, Zombie Slaying Commander.


	3. Asari Grief & Drunken Songs of Praise

This story has been so fun to do, it's a challenge to write everything down like this without back story and dialogue going on as well, but in some ways it's been freeing as I can miss parts of the game I don't want to (or need to) mention, and it's nice to insert my own mini stories and attempt at more humour.

Anyway, please enjoy, review and do feel free to give me ideas.

* * *

_**To: Shepard (Apparently you are deemed attractive by all, especially asari's that can kill you with their mind)**_

_**From: Garrus V. (Best sniper on the ship, who wishes that they could have blown her brains out for touching you)**_

_**Subject: Favours for crew**_

Well... Samara's daughter sounded interesting. I mean, interesting if you don't mind having someone around you that can fry your brain cells and effectively turn you into pudding. Nope, she sounded like a classy kind of girl, I missed out big on this mission Shepard, I'm hurt.

You've wounded my manly feelings. How are you going to make it up to me? The male ego is a delicate thing, you need to soothe my pain but not emasculate me. (Not like last time when you tried to make it up to because you yet again kept me grounded on the Normandy while you went off gallivanting about Mr. Hock's party with Kasumi. Manly tears were shed that day.)

At least you didn't choose the psychotic bitch over Samara, I shudder to think of the chaos she could do in the world if she'd gained access to our ship. Your ship. Hmm... Joker's ship. (Sorry, I think Joker and the Normandy are wedded in holy matrimony. He just allows us aboard because we make the ship look pretty, and keep her ticking over while he's lovingly caressing her handles. Oh Spirits... that metaphor went somewhere horrible.)

So, would you believe it that I've actually finished my calibrations for the evening? Huh, and now I find myself lost for something to do. So... Thought I would check on you, see how you are, I was wondering if you wanted to catch up on another episode of _First Contact Wars? _While on Omega I picked up some batarian ale, I know it's bitter, but hey it's the thought that counts, right?

Let me know if you are free, I'll swing by with the goodies.

-Garrus

* * *

_**To: Garrus V. (*rolls eyes* You and your manly pride)**_

_**From: Shepard (Glad for any excuse to put down the mission report files. Miranda can wait until later)**_

_**Subject: Why Vakarian... this almost sounds like a date.**_

If I didn't know you better, I would say you are trying to get me shit faced drunk! You know that batarian ale has me dancing on the tables, and nobody wants to see all that. I've been told that my dancing is... Dangerous.

Your manly feelings comment had tears in my eyes, I spooked Boo because of the sudden attack of the giggles, and then you topped it off by saying that Joker is getting it off with the Normandy. (I believe you are wrong on this, I've walked into the cockpit more than once to a compromising conversation going on between EDI and Joker. My bets are on them being the new couple to hook up because of our good girl the Normandy SR-2. She's a regular love boat! Ship. *sigh* You know what I mean.)

So... Seeking more quality time with me again eh Vakarian? Tut tut, people will start to talk.

-Evangeline

* * *

_**To: Shepard (Joker... and EDI? Really Shepard?)**_

_**From: Garrus V. (Still trying to stop my mandibles from flailing around with delight)**_

_**Subject: People have nothing better to do, so let them talk.**_

Send Boo my regards, tell him I'm sorry that he's stuck with such a noisy roommate. As for your dancing... I... Well, you certainly don't lack for spirit and... passion! *wipes brow* Yes, you are a very motivated dancer Shepard, don't let anyone else tell you differently.

You dance best in the heat of battle though; the way you move so gracefully and with such flexibility, your arms and legs moving in perfect synchronicity... It's a beautiful thing to witness.

As for getting you drunk, hell I know not to try and match you drink for drink, I saw you drink 5 krogan under the table back on Tuchanka! Grunt might be a young man, but he still has much to learn about challenging the great Commander Shepard to drinking games. And shooting games... and may I say that you swear like a trooper when steaming drunk?

I've never been more proud when I saw those poor young krogans staggering back from the shooting field, tails between their legs as Grunt was singing a glorious battle song (Sung badly by a voice that could have resurrected the recently deceased Thresher maw.) I'm sure the lyrics went along the lines of:

"Her eyes can shoot out fire, she can walk for miles and never tire,

She's loyal and brave (and mess with her team she'll put you in an early grave!)

Her name is Shepard!

She's the Sheppard of aliens and man, if she can't figure it out, no one can!

She'll kick the collectors butt, and turn the reapers away with a tut,

For her name is Shepard!"

Huh, bet you wish we had recorded that moment now eh Shepard? *cough* I'm sure that vid can be found on somebody's Omni-tool... not naming names.

Bet that batarian ale is looking good right now, huh?

-Garrus (I didn't know you had a thing for turians with scars...)

* * *

_**To: Garrus V. (Oh Gods... How could you bring up that night?!)**_

_**From: Shepard (Batarian ale isn't strong enough to wash away that night...)**_

_**Subject: Bring over the goods, I need brain bleach now!**_

That night... That song. Oh Grunt. *shakes head violently* You are forbidden from bringing it up again Garrus. And I've just asked EDI to delete all known copies of that video from your computer, and all the emails of it circling around the ship. Never again will I get that drunk in krogan company.

On another note; you watch me in battle? I don't know if I should be blushing like a school girl, or genuinely flattered that you could find any of my movements "graceful" or "beautiful". Just as well I'm suited to life as a solider/engineer. Could you imagine me at high society balls? Huh. I would have been _that _girl just stood in the corner on my own, forever without a dance partner.

Just as well I have you my sleek turian friend. The way you handle a sniper rifle right in the heat of battle, the way you time your shots _just _right and never miss, how you've always got my back even before I've realised the danger is there. That is true grace and flexibility my friend.

Anyway, yes now that I've laid the reports to rest for the day, I am certainly free! Stop by Gardner on your way up for some nibbles, cya in a min.

-Evangeline (Just one turian with scars. Very manly facial scars.)

* * *

_**To: Shepard (No fair Shepard, I love to watch that vid right before I fall asleep)**_

_**From: Garrus V. (When was I on nibble run? I'm bringing the drink!)**_

_**Subject: Okay, now I'm blushing.**_

EDI didn't get _all _the copies of that vid, I'll be keeping this one safe for my eyes only.

You've just never met the right dance partner Shepard, I would like to think we work well together, for battle is just like a dance, a tango if you will. We know all the steps, we know what moves the other is going to make and we are in perfect time with each other. It's a pleasure to have that with someone.

Okay, I'll grab the food (only because you flattered my male ego) on my way up, see you soon!

-Garrus (I think I might know this turian of whom you speak of.)


End file.
